Episode 4602
Cold Open Cookie Monster uses his senses to explore a cookie. Scene #1 Elmo welcomes the viewer to another nice day on Sesame Street, which sickens Oscar as he emerges from his trash can. Soon, they're joined by famous Grouch explorer Mucko Polo (Alan Cumming), who is aided by a pair of Grouches who yell "Polo!" following the utterance of his first name. He's on the street to look for Grouchiness, though Oscar tells him that his exploration is pointless; there's nothing but good things on Sesame Street. Mucko thinks otherwise and sings about the Grouchiness there is everywhere, you just have to look for it. Elmo wants to go exploring as well and they head off, with Oscar reluctantly following. Scene #2 The explorers arrive at Hooper's Store, where Alan has just prepared some pink, smiley face cookies. Oscar believes he was right, while Mucko encourages his explorers to use their senses to find something. Elmo tastes one of the cookies and finds it yucky. It turns out Alan used pepper in his recipe by accident. Elmo is rewarded with a stinky sticker. Scene #3 Next, they head to the community garden, where Chris is doing some gardening. Abby poofs in to join them in their exploration. As they search around, they smell something awful - there's a skunk in the flowers! It sprays Chris, who immediately goes to take a bath. Mucko gives Abby a sticker as well, to Oscar's chagrin. Scene #4 Over at the laundromat, Grover fixes up a washing machine for Nina. The explorers arrive and encourage Oscar to use his own senses to find something Grouchy. He hears a strange noise coming from the washing machine, which Grover apparently didn't fix fully. It tears up Mrs. Crustworthy's favorite dress and starts spraying water everywhere. Mucko finally awards Oscar a stinky sticker, dubbing him "Oscar Polo" (which brings on the appearance of his "Polo!" posse). Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, E, with a song and dance. Film A woman explores the marine life around a sunken ship by Australia. Muppets Grover and Elmo explore the jungle, looking for the Great Pyramid of Squeeza. Elmo has a model to refer to, but Grover mistakes a stone sphere and cube for the pyramid (all while taking selfies with them). They eventually find the pyramid, who comes alive to reveal why she's called "Squeeza": she loves to be hugged. Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 6. Film Kids discover a 6 in a pile of rocks. Elmo the Musical Elmo imagines himself as Chef Explorer Elmo, who is stationed in the jungles of Nacho Pichu. He is greeted by The Queen of Nacho Picchu, who commissions him to find a dip for her large tortilla chip. Velvet recommends Elmo contact the Rhombus of Recipes, who provides him with directions to make guacamole. First, he visits the Valley of the Whistling Nose, where Nose McDonald helps him pick 14 avocados for the meal. Next, he heads to the Temple of Spoons for some onion. Elmo takes a sample without measuring the three spoon-fulls he needs and the temple begins to crumble. He measures the onion and magically gets a bowl of guacamole. He brings it back to the Queen, who doesn't like it...she loves it! They all celebrate by doing a guacamole dance. (edited)